Scars of Pride
by Kagemoto
Summary: It's Summer! In that wonderful island Mashu notices something wrong and decides to do something about it


To think, a simple mistake could send one into an island paradise.

Mashu gasps in awe as she stares around taking in the sights of the beautiful seaside, marveling at what she is seeing.

"To think we've come so far," Mashu whispers "from Fuyuki to Camelot, seeing so many amazing things and having all these fun adventures. I hope that the good times won't ever end."

As Mashu muses she is suddenly tackled and embraced from behind, "Reminiscing again Mashu?" asks a teasing voice as Mashu frantically adjusts her glasses, "You're going to get grey hairs with all that thinking you know."

"Senpai," Mashu protests weakly as she attempts to free herself from Ritsuka's grip, "please stop doing that out of nowhere I really-"

Mashu pauses and takes a look at Ritsuka, instead of the Bikini conveniently made by Da Vinci right before ending up on the island she is clad in a simple white shirt and orange beach pants.

"Hey Senpai, why are you wearing a shirt? Isn't it hot out?"

Ritsuka's face turned nervous and downcast, "Ah, sorry Mashu I just realized that I couldn't wear my swimsuit. I..uh kinda don't have the body for it anymore."

Mashu tilts hear head questioningly before looking up and down at Ritsuka before frowning, "Tell me what's it's really about Senpai, with all the singularities you're definitely in more shape that you were before."

"So therefore" Mashu mutters pushing up her eyeglasses, "The reason is completely different, tell me the truth Senpai it would be easier that way."

Ritsuka stares at Mashu for a moment before giggling, "I see someone has been reading those Sherlock books on your off time again."

Mashu narrows her eyes and pouts lightly, pink dusting her cheeks, "You're avoiding the subject Senpai, please stop stalling."

Ritsuka visibly slumps, letting out a sigh before sitting down beside Mashu with her knees drawn against her chest.

There were a few beats of silence, punctuated by the crashing of waves and the cry of the seagulls.

"Senpai..?" Mashu asks worriedly leaning over to pat Ritsuka's face, "If you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to. I understand."

With another sigh Ritsuka turns to Mashu and gives a small smile before shaking her head, "No, no it's fine. It's a bit stupid actually," Ritsuka chuckles rubbing the back of her head, "The reason I don't wear my swimsuit is... I'm ashamed."

Mashu pauses and her face twists in confusion, "What do you mean Senpai? You don't have anything to be jealous off you look good you know... I uh- I mean-!" Mashu trails off with a blush on her face flustered by the words coming out of her mouth.

Ritsuka puts a hand on Mashu's arm and smiles, "Thank you Mashu, but it's hard for me to think that way." Her smile falls slightly as she rests her head on her knees, "Whenever I look at the Mirror Mashu, I don't see my toned body or my fair skin. All I see are scars, wounds that won't ever heal and the sight of it overwhelms me."

"I know it's a dumb way of thinking, but I don't have a lot of confidence in myself despite how I act. So that's why it's hard for me Mashu to think of myself and beautiful, these scars don't help either."

Mashu could only look in shock as Ritsuka suddenly poured her heart out, Mashu suspected that Ritsuka had small issues but she'd always seen her Master as someone who was fully confident in themselves.

'Although,' Mashu reflected as she puts a hand on Ritsuka's back, 'sometimes she likes to just follow someone else's lead.'

'Seeing Senpai like this...hurts, she's been hiding this for so long' Mashu thinks sadly as Ritsuka begins to sniffle 'and I didn't notice. Am I a bad servant?...Am I a bad friend?'

'No I can't think like that, I just have to help Senpai through this.' Steeling herself, Mashu grabs Ritsuka and gives her a tight embrace ignoring her squeak of surprise, "Senpai, You're perfect the way you are. I know it's hard for you to believe but it's true! Everyone in Chaldea thinks so!"

Ritsuka pulls herself away and shakes her head before looking down at her toes, "You're just saying that Mashu, but even if they think like that, if they see my scars they'd just realize how terrible I really look."

"That's wrong!" Mashu yells out, causing Ritsuka to jump, grabbing her hands Mashu leans forward and begins to earnestly talk, "Senpai! you're beautiful not only on the outside, but on the inside too! It doesn't matter what your body looks like! As long as you remain as kind and as wonderful as you are you're perfect!"

Clenching the hands of her Master, the one who had guided her all this way to many sights and victories she continues to pour her heart out, "You're so kind, strong and earnest! You never give up despite everything that's happened! Anybody who'd think you're terrible is stupid!"

Mashu begins to slump slightly, her energy spent from pouring her heart out to Ritsuka "So please, don't think of yourself that way." Mashu pleads as she looks down at the Command Seals of her Master, who stayed stunned from the intense emotions that Mashu displayed "You're a wonderful, beautiful person Senpai. You're my Master...No, my friend and please believe me when I say it."

Taking a deep breath, Mashu begins her final plea "Your scars are nothing to be ashamed about, Senpai. They're a testament to our adventures, all the sights we saw, all the friends we made and all the fun we had!"

"They tell us that we've survived for so long, getting through everything Solomon has thrown at us and standing back up again to take down his plans! They're like Badges of Pride and they're nothing to be ashamed about! They show we're alive and stronger form the pain we face."

Mashu squeezes the hands she holds once more as she looks up at the now tear-stained face of Ritsuka.

"Senpai, You have nothing to be ashamed about. You're beautiful."

Silence lapsed as Mashu's words hung in the air.

And Ritsuka began laughing

"Hahaha! That was so cheesy Mashu! Did you get that from a book?"

"Senpai!" Mashu whines, her face reddening as she lets go of Ritsuka's hands to hide her face, "Don't say that! I was trying to make you feel better!"

Rubbing tears from her eyes, Ritisuka lets out one more giggle before embracing Mashu, "Thank you Mashu, you've really made me feel better. You're a great friend."

Mashu's red face reddens even further, "I..uh no problem Senpai. I'm glad I could make you feel better..but um, will you be changing your clothes now?"

Ritsuka pauses before her face turns impish, "Why Mashu, if I didn't know any better I would think you wanted to see me in a bikini! Calling me beautiful over and over, telling me about how wonderful and great I am, I didn't know you were such a sweet talker."

Mashu starts and breaks free from Ritsuka's embrace, all the while stuttering denials, "It wasn't like that! I just wanted to make you feel better and I just started talking! P-Please stop teasing me!"

"All right, all right" Ritsuka sighs, "I'll stop teasing you."

Mashu lets out a sigh of relief, putting a hand on her chest and another over her mouth "Thank you, I couldn't handle much more of that."

"Haha, sorry!"

[Ritsuka POV]

As me and Mashu sit with each other in silence, I let a genuine smile slip on my face.

Mashu is such a wonderful friend.

I sneak a glance at her and feel a blush rise on my cheeks, her words were so earnest, it was really touching.

Am I really that beautiful?

I feel myself taking a deep breath and sigh.

I have to believe in myself, I've gotten Mashu all worried, we have too much on our plates right now and my issues can't get in the way of that.

but...

I raise my Right hand and take a look at my command seals.

"Just one step at a I time" I promise to myself clenching the hand into a fist.

"I can do it."


End file.
